


Mundo mágico

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo quería cobijarlo del frío...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Esto más que un fic es una serie de historias autoconclusivas sobre puntos de vista diversos dentro del mundo mágico. No he querido ponerlas en hilos separados porque son realmente cortas y todas tienen en común a Harry.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Tantos años encerrada en un rincón oscuro, solitaria, abandonada, esperando volver a verlo... Creí que me había abandonado, que había perdido todo el valor para él, que me desechaba como un trapo viejo, que ya no sirve a su propósito. Pensé en buscar a otro que me valorara, que me cuidara, que me dejara protegerlo del frío... 

Pero no podía. Yo le era fiel, a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo... 

Sólo a él. 

Pero un día mi celda silenciosa se abrió, dejando entrar la luz, mostrándome otra cara conocida pero ni remotamente tan apreciada. Me obligó a seguirlo, a abandonar mi soledad, mi secreta esperanza de volver a verlo. Me llevó a un nuevo destino, para una nueva misión.

Allí me quedé, sola, donde él me había dejado, pasando frío en la helada noche de invierno pensando que el amanecer no llegaría demasiado pronto... 

Pero llegó. 

Quitando la fina capa que me cubría volví a ver la luz, un amanecer brillante... Y con la luz llegó una nueva esperanza. Por un momento creí volver a verlo a él, exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en absoluto, como si todo volviera a ser como en aquel tiempo donde compartíamos aventuras... 

Pero no era él, pronto me di cuenta.

Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran distintos, casi parecían los de... _ella_. Ella me lo había robado, consiguiendo toda su atención, consiguiendo que lo olvidara todo…

Ella, siempre ella... 

Pero esto era... era imposible, ¿cómo...? 

Entonces lo comprendí. Yo había visto a ese chico muchos años atrás. Ya por entonces tenía un gran parecido a él, pero ahora... ahora era su viva imagen. Pelo negro, alborotado, sin control; piel morena, suave como terciopelo, gafas redondas como las suyas... sólo sus ojos y esa pequeña cicatriz en la frente eran distintas. 

Desde ese momento supe que él sería mi nuevo dueño y que me entregaría a él con devoción como un día lo hice con su padre.

—Había oído hablar de esto. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso —dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Harry me tomó en sus manos delicadamente, mirándome con extrañeza y curiosidad, como preguntándose que hacía yo allí y quien me había enviado... Y entonces escuché su voz por primera vez y pude comprobar que el parecido no era simplemente físico. También tenía su voz... ¿cómo no amar a alguien como él? 

—¿Qué es? 

—Es una capa invisible. Estoy seguro, pruébatela.

Entonces supo lo que yo era, supo a quién había pertenecido y pude sentir cómo la emoción lo embargaba cuando suavemente me posó sobre sus hombros y lo hice desaparecer, cobijándolo del horrible frío al mismo tiempo. 

Fueron muchos más los momentos pasados junto a mi nuevo amo, muchas nuevas aventuras, pero quizás ése sea el que más recuerdo, porque me demostró que aunque James ya no estuviera presente, su alma seguía viva.


	2. Desde el cielo

Paz, silencio, soledad.

Cuando llega la noche apenas se oyen murmullos, los sonidos se apagan, las luces se encienden en los últimos intentos de alejar el sueño, hasta que finalmente vence Morfeo, llevando a las personas a su mágico mundo, más mágico que este, si cabe, donde todo es posible, donde la pena no existe y el miedo es tan real como el que sueña quiere que lo sea... 

Es entonces cuando yo despierto, surcando el cielo en medio de la oscuridad que me rodea, intentando pasar inadvertida con tanta fortuna como la luna en medio de una noche oscura. Buscando sustento, mi pequeño premio, buscando la libertad que por unas horas puedo sentir... 

Soy libre para hacer lo que quiera aunque sé que al amanecer tendré que regresar. Pero no me importa. A pesar de tener que retornar hacia el que es su hogar, quizás también el mío, porque sé que allí siempre lo encontraré, siempre estará para mi como yo lo estoy para él. Siempre, desde ese maravilloso día en que llegué a sus manos hace tanto tiempo.

Quizás fuese el destino, quizás simplemente suerte, pero desde ese día sentí que tenía un hogar, mi primer y único hogar, ya no por la estancia donde habitásemos sino porque estaba él... Muchas veces he salido a plena luz del día sólo para poder observarlo de lejos, quizá entre clase y clase, quizá en los momentos de ocio que pasea por los terrenos de la escuela, cuidando de él en la lejanía, al igual que él cuida de mi.

Todos dicen que Harry es mi amo, mi dueño... a mi me gusta llamarlo amigo porque sé que también él lo siente así. No soy simplemente su mascota, soy su alma... viviendo en el aire, a merced de los elementos, en libertad, aspirando el suave aroma de los árboles en verano y respirando el frío gélido del invierno. Sin pensar, sólo sentir... como a él le gustaría, porque el aire es su elemento. Soy la representación de sus mayores virtudes: fidelidad, amistad, valor... pero también la de sus mayores anhelos: libertad, amor, sueños...

Por eso siempre he acudido a su llamada, siempre he estado cuando me ha necesitado, cumpliendo a la perfección sus encargos, o simplemente haciéndole compañía... y en el fondo lo comprendo.

He estado en tierra muchas veces, pero es cierto que todo se ve distinto... desde el cielo. 


	3. Silenciosa paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall a final de curso.

Silencio... vacío.

Sólo mis pasos retumban en los pasillos haciendo eco de la soledad que se respira.

Frío, aunque recién comienza el verano, 

porque el calor de la gente ya no llena este espacio.

Tristeza, al pensar que otro más se ha ido 

y que quizás no haya uno nuevo que comenzar.

Nostalgia, de oír murmullos contando sus pequeñas conquistas

o simplemente criticando a quien no lo puede escuchar.

 

Recuerdos que cruzan mi mente a cada paso, 

trayendo a mi memoria imágenes de los años pasados en este mismo lugar, 

y sin embargo, siempre caras nuevas que recordar.

A cada puerta que cierro, 

me acerco un paso más a la libertad,

a la liberación que por una vez al año me permite poner mi alma en paz.

 

Pero una nueva obligación surge en ese instante: 

Proteger a los magos que se niegan a oír, 

porque su ignorancia no es motivo de querer verlos morir.

Pero sé que cuando llegue a la última puerta, 

estaré esperando el momento de volverlas a abrir.

Añoraré la que es mi casa mas allá de cualquier otra que un día conocí.

 

Pero por encima de todo añoraré esos gritos que siempre trato de acallar,

esas risas que estallan sin previo aviso en el más insospechado lugar,

esas caras sonriendo, cuya máxima preocupación es aprobar,

esas almas que hacen de este castillo, de Hogwarts, nuestro hogar.

 

Pero esta noche el castillo quedará vacío, 

el silencio se adueñará de sus pasillos, 

las puertas se cerrarán en silenciosa armonía, 

y el vacío llenará el lugar

hasta que el sol, con tal intensidad, deje de brillar.

 


End file.
